Inalcanzable
by Lust18
Summary: El amor se vuelve inalcanzable... mas si uno no tiene el valor de gritarlo... Inusyaha & Kagome... espero que les guste a pesar de que no es netamente romantica.


Inalcanzable

Parte I: Cruda verdad.

¿Cómo se sentirían si esa persona que aman se encontrara lejos de ustedes? ¿Qué no supiera lo que sienten y que no les de la oportunidad de decirlo? ¿y que lo vieran tan… tan… inalcanzable? Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 17 años y esta es mi historia.

Desde pequeña he vivido con muchas comodidades, ropa de la Vía Condotti, accesorios de oro y plata y salmón importado de Australia. Toda mi vida, desde niña, era un lujo gracias a mi madre, famosa diseñadora que vivía solo para darnos a mi y a mi hermano todo lo mejor sin que cayéramos en la malcriadez y el egocentrismo. Pero, lo malo de esta vida, es que todo se vuelve frívolo y a veces vacío: las amistades no son sinceras y lo "amores" que tenemos solo son de puro interés. Además ¿como se puede querer a otro si ya se esta amando a alguien en primer lugar?

Mi madre ha sido fiel amiga de la familia Taisho, quienes poseen una de las empresas de eventos y espectáculos más grande del mundo, y, quienes han organizado sus "fashion show" desde hace 18 años. Desde que yo nací me he visto involucrada con la familia Taisho y sobre todo con sus descendientes. El hijo mayor –que ya comenzó a trabajar en la empresa- Sesshomaru, de 21 años de edad, arrogante y sobre todo narciso. Y el menor Inuyasha, de 17 años. También arrogante, pero a diferencia de su hermano, es atento con sus seres queridos, capaz de dar la vida por ellos.

Desde pequeños, Inuyasha y yo siempre hemos estado juntos, el pre-escolar, la primaria, la segundaria, etc. Pero a pesar de los años he comenzado a tener sentimientos por él, sentimientos más allá de amigos de infancia y que se acercan al amor. Todo comenzó cuando tenía 7 años. Estábamos en el parque, juzgábamos en el tobogán cuando, sin darme cuenta resbale y al llegar abajo me golpee la rodilla. Comencé a llorar, Inusyaha se agacho y rasgo una parte de su franela, luego la amarro a mi rodilla y me miro fijamente. Yo jadeaba con los ojos llorosos y por un momento me sentí atraída a él, lo cual hizo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran y que mi corazón acelerara.

-Ven, levantante –susurro mi compañero extendiéndome la mano. Yo asentí con la cabeza y la tomé, después de eso seguimos jugando como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Al transcurrir los años mis sentimientos hacia Inusyaha aumentaban, pero siempre estaban guardados en secreto. Cada vez que estaba a su lado mi corazón latía a mil por hora y mis mejillas se sonrojaban, era una sensación maravillosa. Como compartíamos el salón de clases, cada vez que había una actividad de grupo Inuyasha y yo estábamos juntos, otras chicas, enamoradas de Inusyaha, me decían que tenia una suerte por estar siempre con él, pero yo siempre respondía lo mismo -Me da igual- solo para ocultar mi amor por el.

Los años siguieron pasando y entramos a segundaria. Cursando 3ro, por primera vez, Inusyaha y yo quedamos separados, pero la distancia no se pedio, sabia que no importara lo que pasara podía estar con Inuyasha, podía estar a su lado amándolo aunque el lo ignorara… pero no todo es para siempre. A pesar de ser famoso entre las chicas, el nunca les dio importancia, a los 15 años jamás había besado a una y debo decir que yo tampoco. Su interés por las chicas era poco comparado por su interés en las batallas y en su futuro, hasta que cierto día llego aquella noticia que comenzó a romper mi corazón… el día que comencé a ver a mi querido Inuyasha Inalcanzable.

Todo comenzó cuando una alumna nueva había llegado de Kyoto, su nombre era Kikyo, de cabello largo y ojos profundos, mirada tranquila y cuerpo esbelto, toda una belleza para los ojos de cualquier hombre. Todos los chicos de la escuela tenían que ver con ella pero Inuyasha seguía inmutado ante su presencia en la escuela, no le habia dado importancia y eso me hacia sentir alivio, pero, al trascurrir los días, Inusyaha empezó a estar distante, no me visitaba en los recesos, no me volvió a preguntar sobre matemática, y cada vez que lo llamaba para hacer algo, siempre estaba ocupado. Los días comenzaron a tornarse oscuros sin su presencia y temía lo peor. ¿Acaso yo ya no le importaba? ¿Acaso mi amistad no era importante para él? Comencé a deprimirme, mis amigas, preocupadas, me preguntaban que pasaba y yo no les contestaba, quería quedarme en silencio… Solo Eri lo comprendía, la única que sabia mi secreto, siempre me confortaba todos los días con sus abrazos. Era un total calvario.

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Inusyaha y yo no hablábamos, así que decidí llegar a su casa de sorpresa. La mansión Taisho quedaba a una cuadra de la mía, solo tenia que dejar mi bolso en casa para dirigirme hacia allá. Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando toque el timbre de la mansión, a los pocos segundos un mayordomo, vestido de esmoquin abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Srta. Higurashi –exclamo sonriente- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Buenas tarde Haru ¿se encuentra Inuyasha? –conteste echando un vistazo por la espalda del mayordomo.

-Bueno… -la mirada de Haru se torno triste.

-Déjala entrar Haru –contesto Sesshomaru desde el hall de entrada, sosteniendo un libro abierto- Yo la atiendo.

Haru me abrió paso y penetre en la estancia, Sesshomaru se encontraba esperándome, luego de una señal, lo seguí a su oficina dentro de la mansión. Atravesando la casa para llegar a la oficina, mire por las puertas abiertas tratando de encontrar a Inusyaha, pero nada, seguí buscando con la mirada hasta que la voz seca y cruda de Sesshomaru, anexada al sonido del libro cerrándose me saco de mi trance.

-No lo vas a encontrar aquí Kagome –Volví a verlo, me estaba abriendo paso a su oficina- Entra.

El lugar era hermoso, decorado de manera moderna pero aun así salvaguardando el estilo antiguo de una casa occidental de el siglo XVIII. Dentro de ella, la mesa, con patas de acero y plataforma de vidrio, se encontraba llena de formas y nominas de empleados. De primer plano estaban dos sillas y atrás de la mesa la silla principal. Sesshomaru me pide asiento, al mismo tiempo que se dirige al asiento principal… Algo no andaba bien.

-Sesshomaru –el se volvió a verme terminando de sentarse- ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha? Tengo 3 semanas que no lo veo, la escuela me tiene tan atareada que no me da tiempo de ir a saludarlo y el tampoco viene a verme en los recesos.

-¿No crees que el también este atareado? –contesta entrecruzando los dedos encima de sus piernas.

-Por favor, estamos hablando de Inuyasha (¬¬) –mire el suelo de manera triste- además, me estoy preocupando mucho por él.

-Hay que ver que Inuyasha sigue siendo un idiota –murmura de manera graciosa.

-¿a que te refieres con eso? –respondí molesta.

-El es el único que no se ha dado cuenta que estas enamorada de él.

-……–comencé a sudar, estaba nerviosa, ¿acaso me habrían descubierto?- ¿De que estas hablando Sesshomaru? ¿Yo, Enamorada de Inusyaha? Como crees…

-Kagome…

-¿Acaso es muy obvio? –respondí viéndolo de manera ansiosa.

-Kagome –el se inclino sobre la mesa- Eres una chica buena, te conozco desde que naciste y no te mereces esto.

Era la primera vez que Sesshomaru me trataba bien, desde pequeños siempre me molestaba y me trataba mal, pero claro, Inusyaha siempre venia a mi rescate… no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sesshomaru no te comprendo –conteste mirándolo extrañada.

-Deja las cosas como están –se levanto del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta- No quiero que salgas herida.

Me levante del asiento y me pose frente a él, lo mire fijamente a los ojos y lo que jamás pensé que iba a ver en Sesshomaru, lo estaba viendo en ese momento. Sus ojos mostraban misericordia e importancia por otros… por mí. Quería ayudarme pero no podía alejarme de la persona que amaba, lo abrace fuertemente, con cuidado dirigí mi boca a su oído derecho.

-No me pidas que abandone a la persona que amo –le susurre- ya que tu tampoco lo haces.

Me separe de él y volví a ver las fotografías que en la mesa se encontraban. En las dos fotos se encontraba la misma joven de 18 años, sonriente y hermosa, con cabellos largos y piel blanca, pero a diferencia que en una lucia sana frente al prado verde, y en la otra, enferma y en una camilla en el hospital.

-Tu no abandonaste a Rin jamás –volví a ver a Sesshomaru quien se encontraba viendo la foto- Cuando estaba sana, estuviste a su lado, cuando se enfermo también, y luego de 3 años de su muerte no la has abandonado todavía –El volvio a verme mientras le acariciaba el rostro llego de lagrimas silenciosas- No me pidas que haga algo que tu tampoco eres capaz de hacer.

Salí de la habitación capciosa por aquella insistencia por parte de Sesshomaru. ¿Qué abandonara a Inusyaha? Ojala fuere mas fácil hacerlo que decirlo…como me arrepiento de no haber comprendido mejor esas palabras. Los días siguieron pasando, pero mi preocupación por el paradero de Inuyasha seguía igual. Pronto se cumplía un mes sin saber de el y me resignaba a olvidarlo. Mi mejor amigo de la infancia, mi protector, mi amor secreto ¡NO! no lo iba a dejar así como así. En el receso lo iba a buscar, a pedirle una explicación a tanta ausencia, a tanto desatento hacia mi persona. Lo iba a encontrar, de eso estaba segura.


End file.
